powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Knight
Chaos Knight was one of the Villains and later Main Villain in Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad. He is the fearsome knight from Underworld. He was teal and amethyst knight his visor shaped distinctively like triangles upside-down and for some reason he has sharpey helmet nose, which characters in the show remarked about the similarities with the dark knights. His armor consists out of a small, amethyst arm gauntlet, amethyst armor with a hexagon in the center, teal knight leg and a black knight shoes. Story Chaos attempts to destroy the Power Rangers during Demons invasion, but when he battles the Green Ranger offered to her and she surrender, because he insults the other Rangers to attack them. He wants to fight Claire because she wants to battle him all by herself. Before Vulturer joins in, he begin to battle Claire and wait for the Vulturer to attack the other Rangers. He is incredibly powerful knight and will stand up to anyone or anything, which is why he always gets his way. Chaos Knight begins the proposition to help Hades to make one monster to defeat the Rangers. He will help the monster to defeat them or leaving them to destroy the Rangers. It seems like he had fail to destroy the Power Rangers after Hades blame him about failures. He fought his enemy Jade Newman because he battles her in the different location somehow. But Jade defeated Chaos for the first time and he retreats that way he can escape to have another rematch from her sometimes. Chaos gets angry about Jade beats him in fair and square on purpose. He'll get her next time soon enough. Chaos has a new plan to build the robot buddy named SJ-123456789101 to make him destroy the Rangers and Hades will be pleased after, he never betrays Hades because he trusted him seems to help him to destroy the universe to implode simply because Chaos hunting the jewels to summon his own monsters as well, as his responsibilities is to fight the Rangers in his quest. Chaos finds Joe, Patrick, Shannon, Raymond and Gina to capture them and brainwashing them and he turned them into Truck Rangers. The five Rangers are stuck that they can't break free. Personally, Joe, Patrick, Raymond, Shannon and Gina obeys some of the Chaos' quest. Chaos give them a Truck Morphers with has corrupt energy to turn them into Truck Rangers. Chaos commands the Truck Rangers to destroy the Power Rangers to scrap their Nitro Megazord into metal, but the Truck Rangers accept to do his chores for him. Truck Rangers summons the Truck Zords to combine into Truck Brawler Megazord while Chaos watches over the fight, they seriously destroy Nitro Megazord by scrapping it into metal and it was under maintenace. Hades congratulate the Truck Rangers for destroying the Power Rangers. According to Hades' rules, Chaos offers Truck Rangers to destroy the Rangers as well as Military Rangers and this will lead to summon the Moledig and simply reminds them that he can be their super-visor too. Chaos Knight sent Moledig to attack the Rangers is revealed to Truck Rangers assist Moledig to defeat the Rangers. Chaos took on all the Rangers all by himself (but Truck Rangers) having Rangers taken damage will be painful. Chaos convinced Moledig to take care of the Rangers on his own. Just like Senator, Chaos is rarely responsible for helping the Truck Rangers to atttack the Rangers with Moledig. In fact, he's usually watched the fight right there trying to make Moledig to fight Military Megazord too. Moledig was destroyed by Military Megazord's Shovel Mode but thanks to Rachel, they use it in the battle. Though his failure to leave Moledig after he escaped when it gets out of hand, he failed to defeat the Rangers. Chaos Knight orders the Truck Rangers to finish them off which is their last mission, and they proceed. The Vehicle Squad Rangers managed to break free Truck Rangers from Chaos Knight's control and regain their senses to join the team, Chaos Knight witnessed the freedom and retreated. Back at the lair, Chaos Knight report to Hades that the Truck Rangers found redemption to gain the Vehicle Squad Rangers' trust, but Hades is very disappointed. With Hades, Chaos and Senator joins forces to use the dark energy orb to deploy the Knight's Megazord to attack the Rangers as he seemed extremely complete his mission when they are ready to destroy them, and was delightfully surprised for the Rangers. He said once to the Rangers, "Rangers! As you know, Hades and I invented this Megazord to destroy you all! You know I mean, I have the remote control to use my Megazord to crush the insects like you!" he says "Terror Megazord! Dispose those imbeciles immediately! Don't let them destroy you!" He has remote to control the Megazord that he let them attack them as well. The evil Megazord was destroyed by Velocity, Construction, Override and BMW Megazords though Chaos fails that his Megazord did not destroy the Rangers yet. Precisely after Senator's death, Hades wants him to avenge Senator for what they did to him eventually he has his special moves is "Chaos Slash" using his Blade of Darkness to make him powerful. He attacked the Rangers directly with a certain ability someway calling his robot SJ-123456789101 and he says "It's time to teach you a lesson Rangers. I would not hold back this time, I'll destroy you!" Chaos will nearly avenge Miss Parasitism, Chameleonster and Senator who are luckily destroyed by the Rangers. Chaos summons the Demon foot soldiers to attack the Rangers. Chaos fights all 12 Rangers in the battlefield with Truck Rangers that they already betrayed Chaos. He gets SJ-123456789101 to destroy them but he was smashed and shattered into pieces of the broken robot by the Rangers. Chaos avenge his fellow partner and begins to unleash his rage to attack them. He was destroyed by Octane Enforcer cannon, but he was getting worn out though. Chaos uses his Blade of Darkness to grown himself into giant. The tough battle begins with Vehicle Squad Ultrazord they began fighting each other when Chaos swing his sword at Vehicle Squad Ultrazord to insults the Rangers by taunting them "Is that all you got Rangers? You're nothing to me and my weapon at all!" He fights them directly hard. He has also make Hades pleased but Vehicle Squad Ultrazord destroys him with a final blow. Vehicle Squad Ultrazord used the special move "Ultimate Blast" to destroy Chaos once and for all. His last words is "Impossible! I am the Dark Knight, I am the Knight of the Underworld! Hades will KILL you all I swear it! Just you wait Claire! Someday when I find you, you're caught!" He was destroyed and explode into the blue explosion fire. Something he doesn't appear everywhere. Meanwhile, Claire took back the Blade of Darkness from Chaos. After that, Hades is very angry that Chaos was destroyed but he began to destroy the Power Rangers on his own. Physical *Teal and Amethyst Knight *Blade of Darkness *Amethyst Armor (Hexagon) *Teal Leg Armor *Human form with brown-skinned male *Yellow Eye and Green Eye *Black hair styled in what are classified as short hair *Brown Nose *Basic eyes with real color defined (though yellow, and green are one on each side) *Muscularly *Piloting the Megazord *Restoration Life *Underworld Knight Psychological Description *Publicly calm and quiet *Resembles as the Dark Knight *Swordsmen (Blade of Darkness) *Completely fearful Knight *Anger driven and manipulated by negative emotions sometimes *Controlling; helping; loyal *Genius *Overall intelligent for him. He even understands complex functions of adult life, such as finances, and governmental manipulation of holidays. Notes * Chaos Knight is similar to the other Knights of the Underworld * Chaos Knight's sword was similar to Jack Moon's sword. * Chaos Knight is a partially-recolored version of Jack Moon. See also * Jack Moon - The original use of the costume in Madan Senki Ryukendo. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: Vehicle Squad Category:Generals Category:Future Beetle Category:Male Category:PR Generals Category:Main Villain Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses